


Cribscape

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hottest new show on PTV: Cribscape!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cribscape

Cribscape is the hottest new show on PTV right now. Described as 'the best way to get the inside scoop on the who's who of the universe', Cribscape takes you up close and personal into the home life of some of the biggest players in the black right now. From ships and bases to the highest tech gadgets and hottest women, Cribscape shows you how the highrollers live. Notable guests of the first and second seasons included Pilot and his Leviathan bondmate _Moya_ , Earthman astronaut John Crichton, Delvian priestess Zotoh Zhaan, former Dominar Rygel XVI, the ever sultry thief Chiana, Luxan warrior Ka D'argo, and ex-soldier Aeryn Sun. PTV has picked up Cribscape for a third season and trust us: you don't want to miss out. After ratings dropped and fans complained that Peacekeepers were poorly portrayed on the show, the third season is heralded as focusing on more Peacekeepers than rogue elements. Guests lined up for the third season are rumored to include ex-Peacekeeper captain Bialar Crais and his gunship _Talyn_ and even the big man himself: Scorpius. It's sure to be the premier of the season. Don't miss out on the smoking new season of Cribscape!


End file.
